Eventually
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Blaine and Kurt talk after the events of "The Break Up" Spoilers for 4x04


Eventually

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_**

**Warning: Contains spoilers for The Break Up**

Kurt sat back in his chair, not sure if he wanted to cry or scream or both. He sat in silence waiting for his (ex-?) boyfriend to get up. Kurt didn't know what he was going to say, or if even wanted to say anything at all. But he had to see Blaine; he had to figure out where it all went wrong.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, he saw Blaine standing in front of him wearing a Dalton hoodie and sweatpants.

"Morning," Blaine said hesitantly, but even to his ears it sounded lame. He should be apologizing profusely right now.

"It is," Kurt stated, monotone.

"Kurt, I am so –" Blaine started.

"Don't," Kurt cut him off, "Just don't."

"Please Kurt," Blaine begged, "Please." Kurt didn't say anything so Blaine took that as his cue to continue.

"I was with someone," Blaine started and he saw tears spring into Kurt's eyes, his own welling too, "I was with someone, but I swear we didn't sleep together. We kissed a bit, but I would never have slept with him. Honestly Kurt, I have regretted it ever since, and I know that's what people always say and you have no reason to believe any differently of me, but it's true. I just – God, Kurt I missed you so much. I'm not saying that's an excuse, cause it's not. I hurt you and there is no excuse for that, I screwed up and if you never forgive me I will totally understand. But I can promise you right now that I will never stop fighting for you. If I have to spend the rest of my life fighting off guys interested in you, buying you flowers, or serenading you in the middle of Central Park then I will. I love you Kurt. I love you with every fiber of my being and I hope that one day you can forgive me." Blaine was breathing very heavily by the time he was done talking and there were tears streaming down his face.

"One day I will," Kurt said and Blaine's heart sank right through the floor, "But today we're going to talk. I've made mistakes in the past Blaine, okay? I know we both remember that." Blaine nodded, remembering the whole debacle with Sebastian and Chandler.

"But we got through that," Kurt continued, "And we'll get through this. But you and I need to sit down and talk and figure out where everything went wrong. I don't want you holding out on me, okay? I want you to tell me exactly what you're thinking and feeling. I know you feel like you need to the strong one all the time, but I need to know when you're hurting so I can fix it. So, talk."

"I just – I was so lonely Kurt. I called you and I know you have this amazing job and I am so proud of you, but… I needed you. Everything just kept going wrong, and I felt like I was screaming and no one was listening," Blaine said, tears streaming steadily down his face, "It hurt so much Kurt, all the time."

"What did?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Everything," Blaine said, "Absolutely everything. The slushies, the locker slams… The jocks are getting worse, but now that you're gone… I have no one to be with everyday; no one to go out with all the time. So I'm at home, and sometimes my parents are too. Don't get me wrong, they're still gone most of the time, but when they are home… It's like I go from one hell to the next when I go home from school."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried!" Blaine cried, "You never listened! You would always start talking about something that happened at work or with Rachel. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing about what you're doing, but I feel like New York is the only thing that matters to you anymore…" Kurt had tears running down his face too by now. Sure, he was still angry and upset that Blaine had cheated on him, but how had he been so oblivious to how much his boyfriend was hurting?

"Look at me," he commanded softly and Blaine looked up.

"I am so sorry," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands in his, "That I didn't listen to you. I am so sorry that I didn't know how hurt you were. I'm not saying that I'm not upset about what happened, but I will always love you Blaine."

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine choked out, breaking down as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh, I know," Kurt whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay."

And it would be. Eventually.

**Hope you liked it! This is just how I thought their conversation could have gone in The Break Up. _Glee_ starts again this week! I'm so excited to see what happens after they left us with the tragedy that was episode four!**

**Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
